Talk:Legendary
Untitled just a word of advice: Don't play Quarantine Zone (Level) on legendary! HДĿΘFáṆ 19:39, 2 June 2007 (UTC) That's my favorite level to play on legendary, don'y play Outskirts or Gravemind.4.245.11.212 00:03, 15 September 2007 (UTC) (Really am I the only one who likes QZ? Yeah you fight the flood but you get vehicles and allies to take away the uncomfort.) Crap I meant "don't" not "don'y." Sorry I ALWAYS have to correct myself, even if no one cares. Did any one notice that in Halo 3 they use a different quote for Normal, Heroic, Legendary --MCDBBlits 02:07, 11 October 2007 (UTC) :The discussion pages aren't open for opinion - the forums are for that. Oh, and by the way, could you please sign your posts with four tiles as shown: ~~~~ :Thanks. ''Emo''''s'' 09:35, 29 October 2007 (UTC) Has anyone noticed that there are two differing icons for Legendary in Halo 3? I'll post a pic if people need it, but they're there. It's no bug, either, it's not something that looks like it might be a bug... Not having any steps to take to reproduce the effect, it doesn't really fall under 'bug' either... it must mean something... Gleeb 06:55, 26 October 2007 (UTC) I haven't seen the real legendary pic on Halo 3. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:09, 29 October 2007 (UTC) Halo 3 co-op linked? To improve the Halo 3 section of the article, I would like to know whether two or more players' lives are linked as in Halo 2. FlamingTroll 23:57, 11 April 2008 (UTC) They aren't, because that's now the function of a specific skull. Specops306, ''Kora '' 00:03, 12 April 2008 (UTC) Halo 3 Final cutscene DUDES AND DUDESESS, the fact on this page is wrong, it says tath you can only see the cutscene with half the dawn on legendary, BUT, I have NEVER played legendary, only heroic, and still the cutscene comes! 87.227.119.41 14:51, 3 July 2008 (UTC) :I'll go attempt to verify that. [[User:Ghost sangheili|'Pryo 'Zarkum,']] [iTalk] ] [iWrite] 14:56, 3 July 2008 (UTC) ::I kind of suck at english, what the hell does verify mean? 87.227.119.41 15:28, 3 July 2008 (UTC) :::What it means is I'm going to go play the level Halo on Heroic, and see if I see that cutscene. Just one question. When playing on Heroic, do you see the half of the FUD (Forward Unto Dawn) on Earth, or the half with Master Chief in it? [[User:Ghost sangheili|'Pryo 'Zarkum,']] [iTalk] ] [iWrite] 15:31, 3 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Both!87.227.119.41 13:38, 4 July 2008 (UTC) :::::I beat the mission on Heroic, and did not see that cutscene. The information will stay, unless you can prove to us that it happens. [[User:Ghost sangheili|'Pryo 'Zarkum,']] [iTalk] ] [iWrite] 13:42, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Look dude, How am I supposed to prove it?Btw It DOES show, only tath the tiny section where you see a planet isn't. 87.227.119.41 19:36, 9 July 2008 (UTC) The Library It is incredibly entertaining to play the Library on Legendary. If you hate the Flood though, you should just let it go. Everyone else, grab your shotguns and pistols and prepare to annihilate the Flood. I find it to be the ultimate challenge. Demon Razgriz 19:43, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Completing Halo 3 on legendary doesn't require skill(or balls).You just need to be very patient.DON'T activate Iron if you play alone.DON'T activate both the Catch skull and the Cowbell Skull,try also staying away of the Black eye skull.SErgEantaEgis 19:41, 3 July 2009 (UTC) I play most of the Halo 3(MOST being the key word here)on Legendary with like 5 active, Catch, Tough Luck, Fog, Mythic, Thunderstorm, Famine, Cowbell, IWHBYD, and sometimes Grunt Birthday party...Papayaking 20:03, September 21, 2009 (UTC) OK maybe 9.Papayaking 20:04, September 21, 2009 (UTC) About Halo 4's... Wouldn't it make more sense if it were a Promethean skull? They are the main enemies after all, as were the Convenant in past games. The only game without this pattern was ODST. Plus the skull doesn't exactly look human. Thoughts? CrackLawliet (talk) 20:11, November 18, 2012 (UTC)